The present invention generally relates to safety devices for humans and methods of using the device to keep humans safe, particularly young children, infants, toddlers or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to safety devices for use with infants and to methods of using the device to keep infants safe when placed on a substrate, such as for example the floor of a dwelling, a bed, in a pram or similar location, particularly when placed on a flat surface where there is a danger of the infant rolling off or over the substrate. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a combined support and harness in the form of a pillow, cushion or similar, a pillowcase or other covering for the pillow or cushion, for maintaining infants in a safe and secure position when placed on the substrate, particularly a flat surface over which the infant can roll. The present invention finds particular application as a combined pillow and harness or a pillowcase containing a harness for infants generally under the age of 12 months to prevent the infant from rolling over or becoming wedged or otherwise located underneath the pillow when placed on a substrate, thus providing safety for the infant whilst unattended.
Although the present invention will be described with particular reference to one form of a combined support and safety harness in the form of a pillow, it is to be noted that the scope of the present invention is not restricted to the described embodiment, but rather the scope of the present invention is more extensive so as to include other arrangements of the device and its use in other applications, and to other forms, such as for example including pillowcases for covering U-shaped pillows, in which the pillowcase is provided with a harness for restraining the body or torso of the infant on or in the pillow.
In the description of the present invention, it is to be noted that in the interests of safety for the infant, the infant should not be left unattended, or if left unattended it should be for as short a time as possible. Whilst the device of the present invention is primarily a safety device for infants when left unattended, it is recommended that if the device is used such periods during which the child is unattended be reduced to a minimum
Infants, particularly infants under the age of about nine months, often need to be placed on substrates, particularly flat surfaces, such as for example the floor, on the upper surface of a bed, or even in a pram or similar. If the infants are unsupported or unrestrained, there is a chance that through movement, such as for example kicking, they could roll or otherwise move into a position which is more dangerous than the original position in which they were located, such as for example by becoming lodged under a pillow on the bed. It is to be noted that care must be exercised in placing the infant in an appropriate position, such as for example as recommended to reduce the chances of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) or similar, when originally placing the infant.
Attempts have been made to prevent the infant from moving, such as for example by placing pillows, bolsters, cushions or the like on either side of the baby to form a barrier, restraint or similar. Such loose and temporary supports are not always effective, in that the infant can roll under the loose support or can move the temporary support out of the way, or move to a position where the support or restraint is no longer effective. This is particularly so of supports which are adjustable or have portions which are adjustable.
One attempt to address the problems associated with such temporary loose supports is the so-called xe2x80x9cU-pillowxe2x80x9d, which is generally a pillow in the shape of a U, having two more or less tapering side arms connected on either side of a rear portion, in which a gap or space is defined between the arms and the rear portion. The infant is placed in this gap or space. Whilst such pillows are referred to as xe2x80x9cU-pillowsxe2x80x9d, it is to be noted that the side arms can adopt a range of angles when extending from the rear support portion. In some instances, the U-pillows are referred to as xe2x80x9ctriangularxe2x80x9d pillows. Whilst U-pillows provide support and restrain the infant from sideways movement, owing to the shape and design of the U-pillow the infant often is able to slide off or burrow underneath the m or rear portion of the U-pillow so that the rear support section of the U-pillow can be located over the face and head region of the infant. In this position, there is a chance that the infant will suffocate, or at least become distressed by being in an unfamiliar and threatening position, particularly if the child is left unattended even for short periods of time.
Accordingly, U-pillows or the like suffer from a number of deficiencies. Therefore, there is a need to address these deficiencies by providing a modified U-pillow or pillowcase for covering the U-pillow, to enable the infant to be supported and restrained in the original safe position so that even if the infant is left unattended for periods of time (which is not recommended) there is little or no chance that the infant can move to a more dangerous position.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to provide an infant safety device which overcomes at least one of the disadvantages of existing similar devices by providing in one form a combined support and harness for restraining the infant and for maintaining the baby or infant in a safe position, or in a second form a harness adapted to co-operate with a support to restrain the infant in a safe position. Thus, the present invention includes within its scope both a modified U-pillow and a pillowcase with harness for the U-pillow or similar.
According to the present invention there is provided an infant safety device for supporting an infant in a predetermined position, comprising a supporting arrangement or a cover for a supporting arrangement in which the supporting arrangement has at least one support element for providing support for the infant when in the predetermined position, and a harness arrangement comprising at least one harness member for maintaining the infant in the predetermined position in relation to the supporting arrangement during use of the device when the infant is located in the predetermined position, wherein the predetermined position is a substantially safe position and wherein the at least one harness member is connected to or co-operates with the support arrangement or cover for the support arrangement, whereby the combined effect of the support arrangement and the harness arrangement both supports the infant and maintains the infant in the safe position so that when the infant is supported by the support arrangement in the predetermined position, the harness arrangement is operative to maintain the infant in this position.
Typically, the supporting arrangement is a pillow. More typically, the pillow is a generally U-shaped pillow or a triangular pillow. More typically, the U-shaped pillow is provided with two side support arms and a rear support portion in which the arms are connected to the rear portion at either side of the rear portion to define the support arrangement. Even more typically, the two side arms and rear support portion define a generally U-shaped or V-shaped space for receiving the infant.
Preferably, the safety device is a pillowcase designed to cover the U-shaped or V-shaped pillow. More preferably, the pillowcase has two arm portions for covering the respective arms of the U-shaped pillow and a body portion for covering the rear part of the U-shaped pillow.
Typically, in use, the infant is placed in the U-shaped space defined between the two support arms so that the back of the infant is supported by the rear support portion and the side support portion and is constrained from movement away from the support arrangement by the side arms, More typically, the head and back of the infant are supported by the rear support portion and located between the side support portions in the space. Even more typically, the infant is supported in a reclining position in which the head is located at a level above that of the body. Even more typically, the infant can be located on its back or on its front.
Typically, the harness can be integral with the support by being part of the pillow, or part of the pillowcase, or the harness may be separate from the support by being either attached to the pillow or to the pillowcase. Irrespective of the form of the support or of the harness, the harness arrangement is provided with at least one element or member. Typically, the element or member is a flexible element, such as a flap or similar. More typically, the harness comprises two or more flaps. Even more typically, there are three or four flaps which co-operatively interact with each other.
Typically, at least some of the flaps are arranged to at least partially overlap with each other. Even more typically, the ends of at least some of the flaps overlap. Typically, the ends of the flaps are provided with suitable fastening means. Even more typically, the flaps in an operative position form a cross or cruciform shape for enveloping the body or torso of the infant. More typically, the fastening means are releasable fastening means, preferably velcro strips, press studs or similar releasable fasteners.
Typically, the safety device is provided with a pocket into which the harness may be folded when not in use. More typically, the pocket is associated with the rear support portion. Even more typically, the pocket is located on the upper surface in use of the rear support portion spanning between the side support portions. Even more typically, the pocket forms a headrest or additional support area for the infant when supported by the device in use. More typically, one of the flaps forms the pocket.
Typically, two of the flaps are arranged in opposed relationship. More typically, three of the flaps are located regularly spaced apart from each other to extend in different directions. More typically, the flaps are foldable around the infant to form the harness to restrain the body of the infant.
Typically, movement of the infant when in the harness is prevented by the stability of the device in that the side support portions or arms act as outriggers which prevent substantial movement of the infant, and prevent the device from being translocated or from inverting, tipping over or the like.
Typically, the device of the present invention can be provided with suitable filling, such as for example polystyrene beads, stuffing, packaging, wool or the like, or can be provided in an unfilled condition ready for filling. For example, the U-pillow may be provided in a pillow-case like configuration together with instructions for filling with appropriate material or may be a pillowcase adapted to receive a U-pillow or to cover a U-pillow.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and appended claims.